Lost In His Eyes, Encased By His Heart
by vannahh
Summary: Chapter 13 NOW up. :
1. Introduction

Okay let me ask you this: Am I the only girl in this WORLD that thinks that guy friends almost NEVER stay guy friends for long? I'm the living proof of that saying! I'm currently filling out a survey with all the things you could possibly know about me. Wanna take a look?

**Name:** Danielle "Dani" Marie Danvers

**Age:** 18

**S****ibling(s):** Caleb Lee Danvers, my twin brother

**Friends:** Sarah Wenham, Kate Tunney, Tyler Simms, Reid Garwin and Pouge Parry.

**I****nterests/Hobbies:** I love singing and writing. But hanging out with all my friends is amazing fun! (:

**Interesting fact(s) about you:** I'm the only girl in the Covenant that got the Power. Hell, I'm the only GIRL born into the Covenant!

Now that you know a little bit about me, I'll explain some things. Yes, me and Caleb are identical twins and we both got an equal share of the Power. 'You're a pretty lucky girl', I remember my father saying when I was 13. I loved that man dearly but he passed away after me and Caleb's birthday after the whole Chase incident. **I hate Chase Collins. **After what that bastard did to me I just wanna…you know what? Never mind any of that, I'm going to try my best not to think about it. Phew. Anyways, it's like, 7:08pm? Okay, 7:10…close enough. Someone knocked on the door and I got up and answered it to see Caleb.

"Hey bro, what's up?" He looked around the hall and looked back at me.

"I don't know Dani but…I've been feeling really weird lately," he shook his head to rid his thoughts of things that shouldn't be there, "maybe I just need to get a good nights sleep." I nodded and hugged him.

"Go home, get some rest but don't forget to come to school early!" He rolled his eyes and started off down the hall.

"Tell mom I said hey!"

"I will!" He bellowed. Once I saw him disappear I re-entered my dorm and laid down on my bed. I slowly drifted off to sleep, having an insane dream…


	2. Its not your fault

Dani's POV

**Dani's POV**

"_Dani, come on. I promise I won't bite." _

"_Get the fuck away from me! I wanna leave! Just let me leave, please!"_

"_Dani Dani Dani…I'm so disappointed in you. Well, I guess if you won't do it willingly, I'll have to MAKE you." The evil smirk grew on his face as I watched him walk closer to me, tears streaming down my cheeks._

"_GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU SICK BASTARD!" I dashed for the door but in a flash he was in front of me. I was barricaded in my own dorm and I had no where to go. NO WHERE. I slapped him hard across the face and he slapped me right back. He took my hands and pinned me against the floor._

"_This will only hurt a little bit." I felt his right hand slip swiftly under my shorts and his long, boney fingers flirted with the hem of my panties that rested on my thigh. Tears started pouring out of my eyes faster and faster. I knew what was happening. I let out a blood-curdling scream that lasted about 4 seconds until he covered my mouth with his free hand. _

"_Shut the fuck up you stupid slut", he slapped me and then tilted my head so I would face him, "too bad no one can save you now."_

I darted upright, screaming, sweating, panicking. My eyes darted around my darkened dorm to reveal that no one was there. My door banged open so fast, I couldn't even see who had entered. Light flooded my room and I saw the face of Tyler Simms looking at me, along with Sarah Wenham and Kate Tunney, looking flustered and tired but at the same time, very worried.

"Are you ok Dani?" Tyler asked me, out of breath. He always got a sense whenever I needed help or was in trouble.

"I…Chase…" I started wailing as Tyler wrapped his arms around me. This is what I loved about him; he was always there for me, no matter what. Here, I'll explain. Before we defeated Chase, he showed up in my dorm and attacked me. By attacked, I mean tortured and almost raped. That's where Tyler came in. I told you before, he gets the sense thing.

Sarah and Kate sat down on my bed with us as I soaked Tyler shirt with my tears. Sarah rubbed my back softly while Kate said soothing words in my ear. I started to calm down and I pulled away and took a deep breath.

"God, I'm sorry guy's I-…"

"No, don't be sorry Dani. It's alright. We understand," Sarah yawned, "I think we should get back to sleep though guys." They all headed for the door when I stopped them.

"Can one of you please stay with me tonight? I can't be alone." Everyone was silent for a moment, until Tyler spoke up.

"I will. You girls go to sleep." Kate and Sarah walked out and shut the door behind them. I got up slowly and locked the door, taking a deep breath before turning around to see Tyler lying in the bed beside mine. No, I don't have a roommate. I giggled at the sight of the big wet spot on his shoulder. He gave me a questioning look until he saw it too and laughed lightly. He stood up and took it off and laid it on the floor. I smiled. That's Tyler. He's shy, just not with me. I turned on my fan, realizing how hot it was, taking off my Spencer's Hoodie, leaving me in my tanktop and shorts. I laid down on my bed without the covers on me. I looked over at Tyler and patted the space next to me. He smiled and obliged. This was usual for us; we always slept in the same bed together and didn't feel weird about it. I turned so I was facing him to see him staring at me.

"What?"

"You know I would never let anything happen to you right? I know the thing with Cha-…" I put my finger to his lips.

"That wasn't your fault Ty and you know that. Chase is a sick bastard and no one knew what he was up to. I don't want to hear you blame that incident on yourself anymore, got it?" He laughed softly and nodded. I nodded back triumphantly. I closed my eyes and snuggled closer to him and fell right to sleep because when I'm with him…I feel safe.


	3. Best friends

No Ones POV

**No Ones POV**

Caleb Danvers always awoke early so he could get to the dorms and wake his sister up. She's not exactly the easiest person to wake up, so it took him and Pouge to get the job done. They walked down the nearly empty halls of Spencer in the uniform needed to pass the school dress code, ties over their shoulders. Once they reached the door, Caleb's eyes flashed midnight black, but only for a second, and the door clicked, showing that it was unlocked. When Caleb opened the door and started in, he stopped abruptly, causing Pouge to run right into his back. Pouge looked at him with a questioning look.

"Dude, what the fuck? What wr-…" and he saw it too. He looked over Caleb's shoulder to see his little sister (all of the Sons considered her their little sister) asleep and snuggled close to a boy. But when they turned on the light, they realized that it wasn't just any boy, it was none other than Tyler Simms, a member of their posse. Caleb stood there and glared at the arm Tyler had wrapped around her waist as Pouge went around him to wake her up.

"Dude," he said kneeling down next to her bed, "just forget about it."

"Pouge, that's my sister," he whispered rather loudly.

"Yea, all of us consider her our little sister, but that includes Tyler too. Kate called me last night and told me that Dani had a nightmare and Tyler stayed with her," he looked at the couple sleeping soundly on the bed, "but I wouldn't have thought that they would sleep in the same bed, together."

Caleb turned slightly to shut the door, but his anger got the best of him and he ended up slamming it shut. Tyler's eyes shot open and he sat up a little, his eyes widening at the sight of Caleb and Pouge in the dorm.

"Uhh what are you guys doing in here so early?" Tyler asked nervously, noticing the look of disapproval on his face.

"We came in here to wake up my _little_ sister," Caleb said, emphasizing the word 'little, "what are you doing in here, sleeping in the same bed, WITH MY SISTER?!" Caleb shouted the last part, stirring Dani slightly as she pulled Tyler closer to her, making it so she was practically on top of him and she smiled in her sleep. Caleb saw all of this and tried his best to calm down.

"What's going on between you and Dani?" Tyler looked confused for a moment and laughed a little.

"Nothing, we're best friends and that's as far as it goes. She doesn't see me like that and I don't see her like that either. She had a nightmare last night, about Chase," he said looking down at her and then back up at Caleb to see a look resembling remorse, "I told her that I would stay with her because she didn't wanna be alone. I'm sor-…" Caleb held up his hand, signaling to stop.

"Don't apologize baby boy. I over-reacted and I'm the one who's sorry. I just…I can't lose her. I can't have something like what happened with Chase happen with her ever again." Caleb rubbed his eyes to hide the stray tear or two that had slipped out and Pouge put a hand on his friends back.

"Caleb, Chase is gone. What he did to Dani…was unprecedented. Nobody knew it would happen so it isn't your fault."

"No. It's mine." Caleb and Pouge looked at the youngest member of the Covenant.

"Wait…Tyler. How could it be your fault?" Pouge questioned.

"I have a feeling…it's like the feeling we all get when someone uses?" the two nodded before he went on, "well I get a feeling whenever she's in trouble. That night, I got the feeling and when I got there…I was almost too late," he stopped to contain himself.

"Man you BOTH have to realize that the only one at fault for that night, is Chase." Pouge said reassuringly.

"That's exactly what I said." A voice mumbled in Tyler's chest. She opened her eyes and smiled up at Tyler who smiled back, but then she frowned. She sat up and wiped the tears already falling from his eyes. He smiled and she smiled back again and then she looked over at the others. She got up and walked toward her brother, doing the same action she did with Tyler, with her brother and she hugged them both.

"Pouge's right you guys. Stop blaming yourselves alright? Enough about this. I'm up, mission accomplished. Out." She said pointing to the door. They laughed but Tyler walked toward her bathroom and shut the door. Caleb and Pouge looked at her funny and she giggled.

"Get your minds outta the gutter, his uniform was in there." Caleb didn't want to leave his sister and friend in her room together but obliged and the 2 walked down the hall while Tyler and Dani got dressed.

A few minutes later, the 2 were dressed and ready to go to their first class, Photography, which they BOTH had. As the walked, they conversed about the upcoming swim meet until a certain blonde with blue eyes put his arm around the shoulder of Dani.

"So how are ya gorgeous?" Reid was always flirting with her because he knew that it pissed Caleb off. Reid was the playboy but also their best friend, what can you do? Dani sighed and smiled up at Reid.

"Nothing much handsome, going to Photography with baby boy over here." She said, gesturing to Tyler how smiled and waved like an excited little kid. They all laughed and Reid eventually went his separate way. As Tyler and Dani took their usual seats at the top in the last row next to each other, Tyler turned toward her a bit.

"Well the swim meet is tomorrow. I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

"I'd love to! Does that mean you don't want me at practice today?" she said in a flirty tone. He smiled.

"Of course not," he leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "I want you everywhere I go." The deep voice he used sent chills down her spine. She giggled and thought about what he said.

"You want me everywhere huh?" He nodded.

"Does that mean that whenever you get in the shower, you want me there?" She said questionably, wiggling her eyebrows up and down. Tyler looked down and blushed a little, but regained composure.

"Only if you'd want to." She smirked. She leaned closer to his ear and put her hands on his inner thighs to hold herself up.

"Then I guess I'll see you there." She pulled away and his blush had gotten worse as he turned in his seat to face the front as the professor walked in. Dani did the same, giggling at their actions. This was something they did a lot. They flirted with each other, but laughed about it later, thinking about what they said. Tyler looked over at her for a brief moment and winked, then turned back toward the professor. She blushed and felt a fluttery feeling in her stomach. _'Wait…what?! No, I do not like Tyler like that. No no no!' _Then, thoughts of her and him showering together entered her head, the warm water running over their naked bodies, his hands all over her while hers did the same to him. Kissing his soft lips and-…

"Miss Danvers," she looked up at the professor, "answer the question." Dani looked at him wide eyed and looked down at Tyler's paper that he had slid towards her.

"Um yes, I would love to be partners with Tyler Simms." She smiled and the professor nodded.

"Yes I'm sure. As I was saying, you and your partner will be making a portfolio of each other. The pictures should be presented in a nice, elegant way. Don't put a pile of picture on my desk, at least glue it to something." The whole class laughed as the bell rang.

"Remember, this is due in 2 weeks!" He shouted as students filed out of the room. Tyler and Dani walked up to their lockers that were right beside eachother as they both got out their math books.

"So we have a while till we can start the project…all it is is taking pictures of each other, so you wanna start this weekend?" Dani asked.

"Sure, just make sure we work on it in your dorm, no Reid." They both laughed as Sarah caught up with them.

"Hey, Caleb wanted me to come tell you guys that we're all going to Nicky's tonight. You going?" Dani thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Yea we'll go. I'll give Dani a lift cause I have to show her something anyways…" Sarah gave the 2 a questioning look and Dani looked at him, wiggling her eyebrows like she had earlier.

"Dude! You 2 seriously need to get your mind out of the gutter! Fuck me." He said shaking his head at what the 2 were assuming.

"Okay." Dani said smiling. He laughed and Sarah walked with them to math since she had it with them. When they walked in the room, Caleb rose and indicated that there were seats for everyone. Sarah sat down between Dani and Caleb and Tyler sat next to Dani. Dani and Tyler were deep in conversation when Sarah turned to her boyfriend.

"I think their so cute." She whispered smiling. Caleb leaned over and looked at the 2. He didn't like the idea of Tyler and Dani dating but then he thought about what Tyler said that morning, _'we're best friends and that's as far as it goes'._


	4. I saw Chase

No Ones POV

**No Ones POV**

After classes were over, Sarah couldn't help but notice how out-of-place her boyfriend looked. During their math lesson, she saw him occasionally looked over at Tyler and his sister and glare. She pondered as to why, but she thought it would be better to ask later and not during class. Since she was on her way to swim practice to watch him, she thought she would ask afterwards. She sat down in the bleachers next to Kate and Dani and smiled at the 2.

"Nicky's tonight ladies! What are we gonna wear?" Sarah asked excitedly. The 2 shrugged as Kate suggested they prepare and get ready in Dani's room because she didn't have a roommate so there was extra space AND because she had the best clothes. Dani happily obliged and remember she had left her purse in the girl's locker room earlier that day.

"Hang on cheakas. Be back in a flash!" she said running down the bleachers and into the locker room. She opened up the freshly painted blue locker that had her last name on a nameplate at the top of it and opened it. Inside, there was her purse. She smiled and got it and hurried out of the locker room, knocking her into a hard, lean body and almost falling to the floor, but the person caught her. She looked up to see the handsome face of Tyler Simms. She smiled as he pulled her to her feet again and blushed when she realized that he still had his arms around her. He blushed and pulled away quickly, Kate and Sarah gawked at the scene. Dani regained her composure.

"Tyler. Thanks for uhh, catching me. Do well for prac…tice." She found herself staring at the youngest son. He was in the schools uniform swimming garment for the boys, a Speedo. His body was beyond amazing, his abs, chiseled arms and legs…god, he was to die for! Tyler laughed a little as he watched her eyes slowly trace down his body to his lower region and back up to meet his eyes. He smirked as she blushed again.

"It's ok Dani, feel free to look all you want. I'm all yours." He said, giving her his 1000 watt smile and posing for a moment while she laughed.

"So what can I do to touch?" she said in a tone she hoped he was finding seductive. He smirked and stepped closer to her, causing her to step back into the wall as he leered over her. The fluttery feeling had come back. Alright, so their flirting had gotten more intense these days, but seriously? She's starting to second guess herself about Tyler. _'What if I really DO like Tyler?' _He leaned forward to whisper in her ear, the closeness between them sent sparks throughout her body.

"I'll let you for free." This (like earlier today) sent chills down her spine as she smiled up at him. She wanted to kiss him so bad, and little did she know, he was thinking the EXACT same thing! They heard the whistle blow from the coach, indicating that practice was starting. The 2 pulled away from each other and Dani looked at the ground shyly.

"Remember, Nicky's tonight. I'll be at your dorm to pick you up at say…8?" She nodded and he smiled, running toward the pool. Dani went to walk back up to the bleachers when Caleb's voice entered her thoughts.

'_What was that all about?'_ She sighed, rolling her eyes and continued her way to the bleachers.

'_Nothing, just talking is all.'_

'_That better be it.' _After that she stopped talking to Caleb telepathically and sat down with the other girls.

"So, the little scene you and Tyler just had…it was pretty hot and intense." Kate said, nudging Dani with her shoulder. She rolled her eyes again.

"Okay, why does everyone think that I like Tyler? Because I seriously don't."

"Nobody said anything about you liking Tyler Dani." Sarah said smirking. Dani couldn't hide the smile of her face and the girls squealed with excitement.

"I knew it! Girl, you two would be so cute together!" Kate said happily. Dani knew that her friends would find out eventually. Dani will officially admit it, she like her best friend Tyler Simms. She pointed a finger at Sarah.

"Do NOT tell Caleb! He will flip a lid if he finds out."

"My lips are sealed. I think that may have been why he's been acting so edgy today…I don't know. I'll ask him about it later, when we're at Nicky's or something." The other girls nodded and watched as the boys competed against one another to see who was fastest and who would be ready for the meet the following day. Once practice was over, the girls headed to Dani's dorm to start getting ready. After spending over 45 minutes raiding Dani's closet, everyone had an outfit on. Kate had on a jean miniskirt with a pink tanktop the rose a little high so that you could see some of her flat stomach. Sarah had on dark blue low-rider jeans and a purple tube top that showed off he curves nicely. Dani had on dark blue jean shorts on that rode low on her hips but rode high on her legs (meaning they were super short) and a black tank top that accented her chest while it rose up a little, showing off her stomach like Kates. The girls looked one another up and down and Kate smiled and nodded.

"Girls, we are hott!" Kate said with excitement. The girls laughed.

"I must say, you're wrong Kate," Kate looked at Dani confused, "we're fucking sex-ay!" Dani shouted. Kate and Sarah erupted with laughter as a knock came to the door. The girls got quiet as Dani went toward the door.

"Hey Ty." Dani said, perking up a little bit more. He smiled.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Dani nodded and waited for the other girls to exit the room, making kissing noises as they walked to their dorm. Dani rolled her eyes and started walking down to the parking lot with Tyler. He looked over at her from the corner of his eye.

"You look…good Dani." Dani blushed and looked at the floor as she walked. Tyler stopped and looked at her as she stopped too. He put his hand under her chin, tilting her head so that she was looking at him.

"Don't be embarrassed. Just telling the truth!" He said gleefully. She laughed as she took a good look at him. Baggy jeans, black wife beater and a button up shirt that wasn't buttoned at all and the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. She smiled up at him, since she was a mere 5' 5'' and he was a 6 foot.

"Well then in that case, you look good too." He smiled and they started walking again. Once they got to the car, she got in the passenger side as he got in the drivers seat, blaring the radio which happened to be playing the song "Lollipop" by Lil' Wayne.

**Back at Nicky's.**

Caleb was playing foosball against Pouge as they waited for everyone to get there. Reid was over at the jukebox, trying to find a good song to play. Caleb looked at the door, no one yet. He turned back to the table in time to block Pouge from getting another point.

"Dude, you seriously need to chill. Everyone will get here soon enough." And sure enough, in walked Tyler and Dani. Caleb smiled and stood up straight, causing Pouge to score and jump up.

"Ha! I beat you again!" Caleb looked at him with a playful glare when Dani sat down at the usual table the gang sat at, Tyler got up to go to the bar to get drinks. Caleb sat across from his sister just as Sarah and Kate walked in.

"Dani, I just wanted to say that I was sorry about this morning and stuff. I just, I don't wanna risk you getting hurt by anyone…especially after the Chase incident." She reached out and put her hand over his.

"I'm not going to get hurt. Especially with Baby Boy," she said as he walked over set down her drink, "He's always trying to keep me safe and he's my best friend. He would never treat me the way Chase did. Plus, he's your best friend too! Give him some credit." She said smiling and he smiled too. Sarah and Kate heard the whole conversation as Dani got up and hugged her brother who had stood up too.

"I love you Cale, I really do." He smiled and said "I love you too Dani." The two pulled apart and everyone applauded.

"God you guys are weird." Dani said shaking her head. Reid raced over to the table.

"Dude, Aaron wants to play a game. Like…NOW." Tyler got up and followed Reid to the pool table where Aaron and his posse stood.

"I'm gonna watch." Dani said getting up, chugging her drink and walking toward the pool table.

"Alright Aaron, so what's the bet this time?" Reid asked. Aaron looked over at Dani and smirked, then looked back at the 2.

"I say, if we win, I get to kiss Dani over here," he said walking towards here, caressing her leg with his finger, "maybe get a little lucky…" She made a disgusted look and walked by Tyler, who stood in front of her.

"And what if we win?" Tyler asked angrily. Aaron smirked again.

"You get her Simms. Kiss her here, in front of EVERYONE." Dani's face turned light pink as did Tylers. They nodded and the game started. Reid and Tyler had 7 and Aaron and Kyle had 6. A combo shot for Reid would win them the game. His eyes turned black and he made it, no one saw except for Tyler and Dani. She smiled and hugged Reid.

"Ha! In your face Aaron, they won!" She stuck her tongue out at him and he glared.

"Hold up your end of the bargain Tyler." Dani looked at Tyler and he walked up to her. She stepped closer so that there wasn't much space between them and he leaned down and kissed her. In front of everyone at Nicky's. Sarah and Kate caught the scene and gasped and Pouge turned in his seat to see it too. His eyes went wide once he realized that Caleb had turned around, jaw dropped. Dani had wrapped her arms around Tyler's neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. The kiss deepened as he pulled her into him, making it so their whole bodies touched. She moaned lightly as she felt the complete closeness between them and the sparks flew and her stomach did numerous somersaults. They pulled away, trying to get the air back in their lungs. They smiled at each other and hugged tightly as the whole bar erupted with whistles and shouts and claps. The pair pulled away, blushing intensely. Dani looked over to see Pouge trying to keep Caleb in his seat but Caleb got past him. Dani grabbed Tyler's hand and pulled him outside and opened the back door of the Hummer and they hurriedly climbed in. Caleb came outside and called their names a few times, but after seeing that they were nowhere in sight, he gave up and went back into Nicky's.

Dani breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was fuckin' close. He was about to knock your brains out!" He laughed lightly.

"Look, I'm sorry I got so carried away with that ki-…" Dani silenced him by kissing him again. He climbed on top of her as she laid down on the leather seats. She pulled away and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Does it look like I minded?" He smiled again and kissed her again. They both found themselves loving every second of what was happening. Tyler had liked Dani even as kids. Now that Dani thought about it, she had always had a thing for Tyler too! As Tyler licked her bottom lip for entry, she happily obliged and let his tongue explore her mouth. He pulled away for a second but instead of going back to her lips, he attacked her neck. She looked up to the window to see a familiar face that haunted her dreams, staring down at her. She screamed and sat up, causing Tyler to go into panic mode.

"What? What's wrong?" She didn't answer. She opened the door and ran back into Nicky's with Tyler on her heel. They stopped in front of the gang, completely out of breath. Caleb stood up, about to go off, but he saw tears in her eyes. He touched her shoulder lightly.

"Dani what's wrong?" She took a deep breath.

"I saw Chase."


	5. Chase is back and Dani's other secret

No Ones POV

**No Ones POV**

"Wait, Chase Collins," Dani nodded, "that's impossible. He's dead Dani. DEAD." She pulled out of Caleb's reach and backed into Tyler.

"I know what I fuckin' saw Caleb. I thought he was dead too, but sure enough, he was there, staring down at me," she took a step closer, getting in Caleb's face, "and if you think that I'm lying, you have a lot of nerve to think that I would make something like this up. You just said today, and not too long ago, that you didn't want me to get hurt like Chase hurt me. Well if he is back Caleb, we need to fucking deal with it, BECAUSE I WON'T BE ABLE TO TAKE GETTING HURT AGAIN!" Dani darted out the door as she shouted the last part; everyone's eyes were on the place Dani had just stood. Tyler looked at the door but Caleb spoke up.

"Let her go chill out. She'll be ok." Tyler nodded hesitantly and sat down with the group.

**Outside**

Dani sat down on the bumper of the Hummer, wiping away the tears that had begun to flow down her face.

"Don't cry Dani." Dani looked up to see no one there. She looked back down to the ground to hear the voice again.

"I'll be sure to kill you after I'm done with you." She looked up an automatically stood, staring at the figure in front of her.

"I thought you were dead…" He laughed wickedly.

"That's just it," he took a step closer to her, appearing directly in front of her; "I came back for you." She shuddered as he breathed down her neck.

"Chase! Get away from her!" Dani blinked and Chase was gone. She collapsed to her knees as the person who had practically saved her, ran to her side, wrapping his strong arms around her.

"He's back…he said he was gonna kill me," she began sobbing, "what am I gonna do?!" The person shushed her as she continued to cry.

"I told you that I would never let anyone hurt you," he said as she looked up at him, into his baby blue eyes, "and I meant that. I'll protect you." She smiled and pecked him softly on the lips.

"Tyler, I seriously don't know what I would do without you." He smiled as he wiped away a stray tear and helped her to her feet. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they walked back inside of Nicky's, sitting down at a table away from the gang.

"I'll be right back." Dani nodded as she watched Tyler walk over to the gang and explain what just happened. Sarah put a hand up to her mouth as Kate's jaw dropped. Pouge's face showed nothing but pure hatred and anger but Caleb…he was indescribable. He got up and walked over to Dani. She stood up and jumped into his open arms as he hugged her tightly.

"I wish we would stop fighting." Dani mumbled into his neck.

"I wish I could keep you safe without putting you on a full-on lockdown." Dani laughed as she pulled away and playfully slapped him on the chest. They walked toward the gang and she got paraded with questions.

"People," she said holding up her hand, "I'm fine. Unless I see him again, we have nothing to worry about." Everyone disagreed.

"Dani, it's not safe, ESPECIALLY because you don't have a roommate. I don't care if I have to sleep in front of your door in the hallway," everyone laughed at Tyler's statement, "I will keep my promise that I made to you." She smiled and hugged him. God she loved him so much. _'Wait…I love Tyler Simms? Holy fuck!' _She pulled away and looked at the gang.

"Come on guys, lighten up. Let's have a good time!" The lot laughed. Caleb and Pouge went to play foosball as Sarah and Kate stayed at the table. Reid was walking over to the pool tables and waved Tyler over. Tyler indicated that he would be a minute and looked down at Dani, who was still standing in front of him.

"If you need anything, I'm a few feet away." She laughed, giving him a light peck on the cheek. He blushed and ran over to Reid. Dani sat down with the girls who were smiling at her like complete idiots. Dani sighed.

"What is it now?" The girls looked at each other and then back at Dani.

"What happened to your neck?" Kate asked, already knowing the answer. Dani looked at her confused and Sarah handed Dani a pocketsize mirror from her purse. Dani held it at the spot Kate pointed at and saw it. A hickey. She looked at the girls, slowly giving Sarah the mirror back.

"Umm…alright," the girls leaned in to hear the gossip, "when me and Tyler ran outside, Caleb came after us, so we hid in the backseat of the Hummer. When Caleb went back inside, we started…I don't know, making out and stuff. I guess I got the hickey when things got heated and then…I saw Chase in the window."

"Damn, what a cockblock." Dani throw her straw at her.

"Kate! Not funny at all!" The girls laughed anyway.

"Well, are you guys going to go out? Wait, what happened when he went out there for you a few minutes ago…" Sarah asked.

"Well I'm not really sure if we're gonna date or not…but I was outside and Chase just like, appeared and he was like 'well don't cry because I'll make sure to kill you when I'm done with you' and he got really close to me and shit and Tyler walked out and was like 'get away from her' and he disappeared. Tyler just sat with me and told me that he wasn't going to let anyone hurt me EVER and we kissed again." Dani said, blushing at her closing statement.

"Wow, Dani don't listen to Chase. I know you have had a hard time with him before, but he's usually all talk. Don't let him get to you." Kate looked at something over Dani's shoulder and gasped. Dani turned around and saw Chase leaning on the jukebox, smiling, and then he disappeared. Dani turned back to the girls and sighed. Sarah looked at Dani and put a hand over hers.

"We're gonna get through this…together." Dani smiled and thanked her best friends. She sent Tyler a telepathic message.

'We just saw Chase, standing by the jukebox." She turned her chair so she had a view of Tyler and she watched him look over at the jukebox and slam his fist on the pool table.

'He isn't going to hurt you anymore Dani. I promise you. I'll stay with you in your dorm tonight, if you want me to…'

'Yea, I'd like that.' He looked over at her and smiled. She turned back to the girls as they continued conversing; only this time, the topic was the project for photography.

"You guys are so lucky that you're each others partners."

"Well who's your partner?" Sarah asked.

"Tyler."

"Well then no problem! Take pictures of him in his Speedo at practice and your good." Dani slapped Kate on the arm playfully and glared.

"We have to present them in a nice fashion, meaning their gonna end up being seen by the whole class, and I don't want other girls ogling my mans goodies!" Kate and Sarah laughed as Dani just called Tyler her man.

"So I'm your man now huh?" Dani looked up and saw Tyler smirking at her. She smirked right back.

"Hell yeaa, unless…" she turned away, "theres someone else." She tried to keep a straight face as did Tyler. Kate and Sarah watched, containing their laughter as best they can.

"Nope. No one but my baby Dani." Sarah and Kate awed and Dani and Tyler started cracking up. He sat down on her lap, crushing her completely.

"Dude, theres another chair right there." She said, completely out of breath.

"But you're comfy-er." She smirked.

"Isn't that what you said last night?" The girls howled with laughed as Tyler got up and sat down on the other chair. The 4 conversed about the swim meet tomorrow while Caleb and Pouge were talking about Tyler.

"Dude, I'm sorry but you can tell that he is way into your sister." Caleb turned to see them all talking, Tyler and Dani sneaking glances at each other every once in a while.

"You know, your sisters a good kisser." Caleb instantly looked at his best friend with a questioning look.

"And how would YOU know?"

"Dude, I was just trying to get you to stop staring. Besides, I haven't been with your sister since…2 of Reid's parties ago." Caleb glared at him.

"My sister is a virgin Pouge, don't try it." Pouge laughed out loud as Dani caught this and walked toward them to see what the commotion was about. The others in tow.

"So what are you guys talking-…"

"Are you a virgin Danielle?" Dani looked shocked. Only Sarah, Pouge and Reid knew the answer to that. She sighed.

"If you must know Caleb, no. I'm not." Caleb's blood started to boil rapidly.

"Who?" Dani thought for a moment, thinking about not telling the truth but he would know whether she was lying or not.

"I've done it more than once Caleb, sheesh." Caleb's eyes turned black, entering her thoughts and when his eyes turned back, he knew.

"I'll kill him." Dani went to stop him but it was too late.

"Wait, the guy you lost your virginity to, he's here? Caleb knows him too?" She nodded at Tyler's questions and he gasped at who Caleb punched straight in the face. None other than Reid Garwin.


	6. He more powerful than I thought

Over by the pool tables

**Over by the pool tables**

"Caleb?! What the fuck is your problem?!" Reid shouted as he got up. Caleb shoved him back.

"I can't even believe you! You're seriously going to sit there and act like you have no idea what I'm talking about?!" Then Nicky walked up.

"Guys, talk about it outside," neither them bothered to move, so Nicky sighed, "NOW!" They reluctantly walked outside behind the bar, Dani and the rest of the gang followed, once outside, they all made sure to keep their distance away from the angered teens.

"Caleb, I have no fucking CLUE what I've done this time. Honest to God!"

"YOU SLEPT WITH MY SISTER REID!" Reid looked at him in disbelief.

"That's why you're so mad? Because I slept with Dani? Then there's someone else you should be yelling at, RIGHT POUGE?!" Caleb's face softened as he looked back at Dani. She nodded, ashamed of the things her brother was finding out.

"When did this all happen?" Caleb said as calmly as possible. Reid sighed as Dani walked over toward him and gave him a nudge, saying that she would take care of the whole situation. She in turn sighed.

"Me and Reid did it…what was it? 2 years ago?" He nodded, "but that was when I lost my virginity…" Caleb caught on.

"So you've done it more than once?!" They nodded.

"We've done it 3 times, after the 2nd time, which was a year ago, I slept with Pouge. But me and Pouge were really drunk and he's nothing but a brother figure to me, nothing more. Same with Reid. The last time was a few months ago, after dad died…" She looked down at the ground, ashamed of the past. Pouge went up to her and hugged her as she tried her best not to cry.

"And no Kate, it wasn't when you and Pouge were together. I promise." She nodded, and Tyler stood there in shock, walking up to Reid.

"A few months ago Reid? A FEW MONTHS AGO?! I'VE LIKED DANI FOR YEARS AND I FIND OUT THAT THIS HAPPENED?! YOU'RE MY FUCKING BEST FRIEND!" Reid stared at Tyler in shock of his outburst. He looked around, realizing what he had said, Caleb spoke up.

"Well then…you DO like her huh Tyler?" Tyler merely nodded and Dani smiled but quickly changed the subject.

"Caleb don't get mad. It's all in the past. I don't like Pouge or Reid. Alright? What happened…you can't change. I'm sorry you guys found out this way. I just…I don't even know. It's messed up, I know, but I'm sorry." She started to walk towards Tyler and she grabbed his hand, walking to his Hummer.

"We're going back to the dorms." She informed him and he nodded. Once they got there, he sat in the parking lot and stared at her.

"Did you like it, with them?" Dani looked over at him and chuckled, blushing a deep shade of red at what he was talking about. Nonetheless, the still answered the question.

"I'm not saying their bad or anything, but it wasn't what I wanted because I ended up sleeping with my friends... my brother-like friends. And I didn't do it with someone I loved ya know?" He nodded in understanding. They got out and walked up to his dorm first, so he could get some clothes to change into and then they headed to Dani's dorm.

"I'm gonna take a shower alright?" She nodded and flopped on the bed once he left. She got up and changed into black shorts and a purple tank top. She turned around and saw Chase, standing a few inches away from her.

"What do you want Chase? Why me?!" He chuckled.

"I almost had you last time; love boy won't be able to save you this time." She darted past him and ran until she reached the showers. She heard one of the nozzles running and heard Tyler say her name. She ran up to the glass and saw him, standing there aware of her presence but making no attempt to cover himself up, the steam rolled out of the shower and took on the form of Chase. Dani screamed and felt herself being pulled into the air, by the steam form. Being held by here next at least 3 feet of the ground, he said to her in a whisper 'I will be getting you soon my love.' He vanished and she fell to the floor. Everything blacked out.

**Back at Nicky's**

"Caleb it was complicated alright. I knew you would freak out on me if you knew so we kept it all a secret. Pouge, me, Dani and Sarah were the only ones who knew anything of it." Reid explained. Caleb had calmed down; he just couldn't believe that his two best friends at the same table he was sitting at had slept with his younger sister. His cell phone shook him out of his thoughts and he saw Tyler's name and picture pop up on the screen. He answered and heard rustling around.

"Caleb, Chase came for Dani again in plain sight! He morphed himself into the steam coming from my shower, picked her up and dropped her to the floor. She can't be alone AT ALL. I'm staying with her in her room tonight. This is fucking insane, he just WONT LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE! She's alright; she's not dead or anything. But she's laying down right now. Just thought I would throw that by you. So if you come over here, you'll already know I'm here. Bye!" And with that, he hung up. Caleb looked at the phone funny and Sarah was the first to notice.

"Baby what's wrong?" Caleb shook his head.

"Nothing. You want me to take you back to the dorms? Kate could ride home by herself since she drove you guys here, if she wouldn't mind." Sarah looked over at Kate who had already heard Caleb's little plan and nodded. Sarah smiled and got up along with Caleb and waved goodbye to their friends. Once they were in the car, Caleb put the keys in the ignition, backed out and they were on their way. Sarah turned her head toward him.

"So is there a specific reason that you wanted me to ride with you? Who called you?" Caleb handed her his phone, showing that Tyler had called him. She handed the phone back.

"Ok, so what did he want?"

"He told me that Chase wouldn't leave Dani alone since they got to the dorms. He went for a shower and she ended up running in there for help, Chase came back and basically picked her up off the ground and dropped her on the floor. Tyler isn't going to take any of Chase's shit. I know that much, but as far as I'm concerned," he turned into the parking lot for the dorms and parked, "I'm not either. Help Tyler watch over her Sarah, please. You and Tyler are her main best friends and I think Tyler could use some help." Sarah nodded. She opened the door and walked over to the driver's side.

"Are they in her dorm right now?" He nodded.

"Well I'll head over there now. I'll pick up some stuff and maybe stay over with her and Tyler. As long as they won't mind." Caleb nodded again. Sarah leaned down and kissed him, then headed to her dorm as Caleb left. Walking past Dani's dorm, she heard shouting, and it sounded like Tyler…

**Dani's Dorm**

Dani opened her eyes to see that she was no longer in the showers, but in her dorm room. She sat up to see Tyler walk out of her bathroom. He rushed to her side told her to take it easy and lay back down, so she did.

"God, my head hurts like a bitch," Tyler chuckled, "I'm seriously gonna kill Chase." Tyler shook his head.

"Not before I get to him first. He is always hurting you and I just stand off to the side and let him do it! I keep letting it happen," he paused as she sat up, "AND I'M GONNA LET HIM CONTINUE HURTING YOU!" She smiled. She stood up, swaying a bit at first because of the sudden dizziness she had just gotten and hugged him as he started to calm down. She pulled away and looked at him straight in the face.

"It's ok Tyler," he started to protest but she put a finger to his lips, "I'll get through this. WE ALL will get through this, I promise you. Everything will be ok, and we will all be ok in the end. Hell, I'm ok now," she chuckled, "just a little shook in up is all." He nodded in understanding just as the door opened and Sarah's head popped in.

"Hey guys. Um Caleb dropped me off here and I was wondering if I could stay over with you guys tonight…he wanted me to help you watch over the little devil." They all laughed and Dani nodded along with Tyler.

"No prob Sarah. Your always welcome with me, you should know that by now." Sarah smiled but explained that she had to get some night clothes on and stuff. Once she left, Dani decided to change as well, settling on a black wife beater and red shorts. As she turned around, Tyler walked back into the room. Telepathically, she told him to come back in because she was done. Sarah walked into the room and sat down on the extra bed while Dani and Tyler sat on Dani's bed. Sarah sighed.

"So what do you guys wanna do now?" The other two shrugged. Sarah thought for a moment and went into the bathroom then walked back out.

"Um Dani…feminine products?" Dani got the message as Tyler shook his head. Dani walked in and opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a small object that said Tampax and closed the cabinet. But when she saw her reflection, the right side of her face was the right side of Chase's face.

"We are one." She screamed and punched the mirror, causing Tyler and Sarah to rush in.

"What happened?" Sarah asked. Dani looked back at them.

"Umm just got a little spooked."

'_Liar.'_ She laughed at Tyler. _"Talk to me out loud doofus."_ She looked back at the mirror, eyes flashing black, and the mirror looked as if it had never been broken. She walked back into the room and thought about what Chase had said. 'We are one?' She thought again… 'What the hell does he mean by that?! Ugh, whatever. Today has been horrible. Maybe we should watch a movie and snooze.'

'Sounds good Baby Girl.' Dani smiled at Tyler and sat down, looking through all the movies they had. Her and Sarah picked High School Musical. Tyler groaned and the girls laughed. They were OBVIOUSLY doing this on purpose. But nonetheless, he watched it with them anyway. Halfway through the movie, Dani had passed out and was having a pretty interesting dream…

**The dream.**

"_Dani." She turned around and there was Chase. He was walking towards her so she started backing up only to find herself at the edge of a cliff._

"_I wouldn't do that if I were you. Your mine now." _

"_I'm not anyone's, ESPECIALLY YOURS!" She shouted. He appeared in front of her and smacked her across the face. She looked at him purely in fear. He cackled wickedly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered:_

"_When we become one, no one will be able to stop us." Then he pulled back and pushed her, pushed her right over the edge. She screamed for mercy only to be _shaken awake from her dream. She sat up quickly and took in her surroundings. She was in her dorm, so she took a sigh of relief. She reached up to her face to move a stray hair when she felt it. It stung. She got up and walked to the bathroom, still ignoring her friends that were saying her name profusely. She turned on the light and saw the red hand print across her face.

'_It's almost as if…it was real. He's more powerful than I thought.'_


	7. A Different Power AND Chase

No Ones POV

**No Ones POV**

Dani walked out of the bathroom with a shocked look on her face, Sarah got up and examined the mark on her face.

"What happened? How'd you get that?" Dani looked at the ground.

"It happened in my dream." Tyler and Sarah exchanged glances, and then looked back at Dani. Sarah led her to the bed and had her sit next to Tyler. He barely touched the mark on her face and she hissed in pain and he pulled his hand away.

"What happened in your dream?" Dani sighed and told them everything, the dream, what he said to her in the showers and in the dorms, EVERYTHING. When she finished, she took a deep breath and looked at her friends. Sarah took out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"I'm calling Caleb and telling him what you told us." Sarah stepped out in the hallway to talk to Caleb, leaving Tyler and Dani alone.

"So are you ok?"

"Do I fuckin' look ok Tyler," she shouted while standing up, "because honestly, I don't think I am! I'm getting harassed by the sickest bastard to ever walk the Earth and not only in person, BUT IN MY DREAMS! He's so persistent and I just want him to go away! I THOUGHT WE GOT RID OF HIM FOR GOOD!" Her eyes flashed black as she floated up into the air; Chase appeared in the room, floating up to where she was, lightly touching her shoulder.

"You will always have me with you now. I love you" He laid down on the ground and started talking slowly…

"I." Tyler looked at him in disbelief, not understanding what was happening.

"Will." Dani closed her eyes.

"You…My…" Tyler took a deep breath.

"Power." The room shook violently as Sarah ran in with Caleb and the others.

"NO! THIS CAN'T HAPPEN! SHE CAN'T HANDLE THAT MUCH POWER!" Caleb shouted. It was true, not only had they ascended but their dad willed them an equal share of his power. Chase had his power from ascending AND his fathers power, making him very powerful. The power surged into her as she was still in the air. Tyler's eyes flashed black and he floated up to her, a force field surrounded the pair as they stayed in the air, their friends watching and not knowing what to do. White reflections of Tyler and Dani floated out of them and combined, then entered the two again, both of them falling from the air peacefully and slowly. The gang rushed to them as they opened their eyes. Dani sat up and looked down at Chase, who was laying lifelessly on the ground. She looked at her brother who stared at her.

"Caleb, guys? What are you all doing here?"

"Watching the defeat of Chase Collins." Pouge smiled as the words left his mouth, Dani smiled too. Tyler sat up and looked around the room.

"So what exactly just happened?" Tyler and Dani looked at one another, and then back at the gang.

"Chase willed Dani his power, but when Caleb said she couldn't take on the power, I stepped up and tried to help her to reject the power, but the power consumed me too." Tyler explained and looked at Dani.

"Basically, me AND Tyler both obtained his power, but we both got his full power." Kate shook her head.

"How is that possible?"

"Mine and Dani's spirits combined, making one. They were both injected with the power so we both got a dose. But Chase also willed us the reason he gave her all of his power."

"And why'd he do it." Reid asked.

"He loved me. So me and Tyler got the emotion he felt for me sent into us with the power, and since love is the most powerful feeling, it tripled the dosage of his power." Dani explained, chuckling at the looks on their faces. Shock. That's what you saw on all of their faces.

"Now we both have scars. Over our hearts." Tyler lifted up his shirt, showing the small scar that resembled a heart. You could already see Dani's because her tank top rode low on her chest.

"Why did you both get a scar?" Kate asked, clearly confused.

"He spoke to us, in our heads. He said that we would both have the scars, but the love of our life would have the missing side. Me and Dani have each other's missing piece." The group inspected the scars. He was right, if they were to be combined, they would make a perfect fit.

"He said he wanted to kill you, attack you like he did last time. How in the hell could he love you when he wanted to do that to you?" Dani sighed.

"Caleb, focus. He wanted to kill me so that I could be with him forever, and he wanted to 'attack' me like last time to the point where he could make me bear his child. But he realized that I was already in love, and that person is also in love with me. He accepted that and gave up." Tyler and Dani smiled at each other when a small ghostlike figure, much like what had came out of Tyler and Dani, came out of Chase and walked over to them, taking hold of Dani and Tyler's hands and looking up at the ceiling. A red light shot out of his eyes and a black light shot out of his hands, entering Dani and Tyler's bodies. They gasped for air frequently. It felt as if a lightning bolt kept striking inside of them. The pain was overwhelming and both lights had gotten so bright, the gang had to back up against the wall, the force and heat coming from it was ALSO unbearable. Dani's whole body turned black, her eyes, teeth, lips, EVERYTHING. The gang watched in horror, not even knowing what was happening. Tyler's whole body turned red. They both went limp, then disappeared along with Chase's spirit. Caleb searched the room. No Tyler. No Dani. Even Chase's body was gone. He dropped to his knees.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY!"

**Woods Behind The Putnam Barn Ruins**

Running. That's all they could think of. When they disappeared, the color went away, but stayed in there eyes. Dani's stayed black while Tyler's stayed red. This had never happened before; they had no idea what to do. They stopped by the road to catch their breath.

"What the fuck is going on?" Dani asked.

"Your different now," the teens turned to face Chase's spirit, "both of you are."

"I don't get it, what's going on? How are we different?" Tyler asked.

"Your powers are greater than anyone's now. Your eyes, they wont stay those colors, I promise. When you use, they will still turn black, the color right now will go away when I take you back. Now there is a change. Aging when you use the power, it's gone," they looked at him in disbelief and he laughed, "so use whenever you want to. But another thing that is new, is this...you can do anything. I mean everything and anything. But I do know this, your future, for the both of you, is bright. Rocky road of course, but you will be together." Dani stared at him, wondering what to say.

"Chase, you…why?" He chuckled at her choice of words.

"I felt that I had to. I knew what was happening between you guys and I figured I should do the right thing…I've changed. I threatened you because I felt you expected that from me. Anyways, I'm taking you guys back. Come." They walked to him and he help their hands, appearing in the dorm in a flash. The gang was baffled to see them there with Chase. The colors of their eyes turned back to normal and Chase looked at everyone.

"These two are going to explain to you what has happened here tonight. For now, I must go." He disappeared and Caleb darted to them.

"What happened?" They sighed and had everyone sit down. Unbelievable as it is, they can't change it now…


	8. Explainations

There we all stood; all of us at a loss for words. You would think that after having this just explained to me I would be able to tell them but NOO, of course not. I took a deep breath and looked at Tyler but he felt the same as me. I looked at the group and as I opened my mouth to speak, a million pictures and videos shot through me head, with narration and everything. It was as if a movie of my life was being played but everyone could see it too; not just me. The lights flickered off and the movie led on. It showed when I broke my arm when I was 5 because Reid told me I could fly. It showed me crying when we buried our boxer, Scruffy, when I was 9. It showed the boys getting their powers on their birthdays, along with me and Caleb. It was painful to watch because I was in more pain than Caleb since I was the first girl in the Covenant to receive powers.

The girls giggled at the next scene; me and Pouge putting makeup on an unsuspecting and sleeping Caleb and how he chased us around our manor for a half hour straight because he got so pissed off.

"_Lookie Pogo! Caleb's a girl!"_

Then it showed me and Caleb's 14th birthday party. Caleb got me a silver ring band that said 'Love you always sis-Caleb' and I got him a gold ring band that said 'love you forever and ever bro- Danielle'. We both stuck our fingers in the air to indicate that we still wore them. Then the scenes got more serious. It showed me at 15; when I got in a huge fight with Pouge because I told him to back off when I had boyfriends.

"_Why can't you just let me live my life?! Stop telling me that all my boyfriends just wanna use me! I sick of you always being up my ass about it! I'll date whoever I want!"_

"_If you wanna get hurt, then so fuckin' be it! See if I care anymore!"_

The fight lasted 3 days until we both snapped and made up with hugging, crying…the works. Me and Pouge shared a sideways hug and smiled. This was the bad part.

It showed me at 16, when I lost my virginity to Reid.

"_Are you sure about this? If not, we don't have to-"_

"_Reid, I want to okay? You're my best friend. I'd rather lose it to you then a guy that I'd end up never seeing again afterwards."_

I looked down in dismay when I got a nudge from Reid. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder so I didn't feel as awkward. Then it showed me and him again, after his dad left his mom.

"_I feel like it's all my fault! They always fought about me and I got them fed up with each other!"_

"_Reid, it wasn't your fault. You have to stop blaming yourself."_

"_I feel so horrible Dani. I don't know if I'll ever MOVE again."_

"_You need to be strong, be happy."_

He needed comfort and that's basically what he got from me. Just when everyone thought it was okay to look again, it showed Reid's 16th birthday party. Me and Pouge (in our drunken states) stumbled up the stairs of the Garwin manor and well…

"_Dani, God you're so beautiful."_

"_Pouge…do me a favor? Shut up."_

You know the rest. Pouge and I shared a look; a look we always shared when remembering that night. It was a look that I still couldn't describe. Kate looked a little uncomfortable at first, but we gave her a reassuring look. Then it was our 17th birthday and my mom was drinking as usual. My dad was with Gormon and wanted so badly to be with us but we all knew he couldn't be. Then it was his funeral which brought tears to my eyes, having the same effect on Caleb it had on me. It seemed to fast forward over me and Reid again as his grip tightened on my shoulder.

"_Reid, come on please. I was there for you when your parents split. I just…I need you right now."_

"_I know, come on let's go to your room."_

Then it showed me and Tyler in the pool area during swim practice. I saw my brother glare in Tyler's direction after seeing the heated moment and then saw the kiss we shared at Nicky's. Then we were in the car, which was followed by yet ANOTHER glare from Caleb.

Then the Chase moment we had in my dorm, then when Chase told us about the powers.

"_Your powers are greater than anyone's now. Your eyes, they wont stay those colors, I promise. When you use, they will still turn black, the color right now will go away when I take you back. Now there is a change. Aging when you use the power, it's gone, so use whenever you want to. But another thing that is new, is this...you can do anything. I mean everything and anything. But I do know this, your future, for the both of you, is bright. Rocky road of course, but you will be together."_

Everyone looked over at me and Tyler in shock but continued to view the 'movie'.

"_Chase, you…why?"_

"_I felt that I had to. I knew what was happening between you guys and I figured I should do the right thing…I've changed. I threatened you because I felt you expected that from me. Anyways, I'm taking you guys back. Come." _

When the little show was over, we all sat there in silence. In the blink of an eye, everyone was on top of me and Tyler, parading us in hugs and 'I'm so glad your okay'. We chuckled at the sudden mood change and Kate screeched. Everyone looked in her line of vision and saw Chase. I stood up and he smiled.

"This is probably the last time you'll hear from me again but I had to give you this." I nodded and he handed me a sliver pendant. I gasped.

"This isn't..." I looked up at him in shock and he nodded. I would have hugged him if I wouldn't soar right through him!

"Your dad told me to be sure to give it to you and sorry for the uh…GRAPHICNESS of the movie you saw," he laughed, "but I thought it would be easier to explain that way." We nodded and he disappeared.

I turned to the gang and Kate spoke up.

"So what happens now?" They all thought for a moment. Words couldn't describe the night they had just had. All the drama seemed to be summed up into one word: Chase. But in a very ODD way, Chase had helped sort everything out. Maybe he was/is good at heart? Guess so… I shrugged.

"Maybe we should all just have a movie night." They all looked at me and laughed. When I caught on, I rephrased myself.

"Okay preferably a movie that ISN'T based on my life." Caleb sat on my bed.

"Speaking of which…Tyler," Tyler looked up with slight hesitation, "mind explaining some of the EVENTS of tonight?" He shook his head but knew that he probably didn't have much of a choice.

"Umm it was a very eventful night and I think what happened has happened, good or worse. Sure, we all learned a thing or two about Dani but all in all she is still the same person as we all saw her and I am the same too. The past is the past and this newly reclaimed power is just another milestone in our lives that we're all going to have to deal with." Everyone nodded in agreement but I knew that Caleb was talking about specific things he saw. He reluctantly dropped it (for now) and we all decided to watch A Walk to Remember, my favorite movie. We all sat on the floor as the movie screen came to life. I was sitting between Tyler and Sarah, us girls were watching intently.

"_Sir, all I'm asking you for is the same thing you teach us about everyday in church, and that's faith." _That line always killed me, for reasons still unknown. It's small little sayings like that that get us through the day. I fell asleep half way into the movie, softly humming to the beat of Tyler's thumping heart.


	9. Feelings and Things

I woke up and almost laughed at the sight around me. Kate was lying across Pouge and part of Sarah, who was practically on top of Caleb whom was also pretty close to Pouge. I looked at my pillow to see it was Reid but Tyler was right beside him, smiling in his sleep. I giggled lightly and began top get up when a strong hand forced me back down. I landed back on my butt thanks to a certain Mr. Garwin. He patted the spot where I was previously laying and I sighed. I laid back down and cuddled to an actual pillow that fell off my bed late last night.

"Dani, it's," he stopped to look at his cell-phone, "fuckin' 8:32am! Go back to sleep." I yawned; I was still pretty tired. I softly began to drift back to sleep when Tyler stirred and rolled over, facing me.

'_He looks so cute when he's sleeping…'_

"_You know I can hear you right?" _His eyes opened and he smiled. I blushed and started turning away when he put his hand on my arm and directed me back to his view; his touch sending electricity through my body.

"No, face me." I looked at him quizzically.

"And why should I?"

"So I can look into those beautiful brown eyes of yours." I blushed a light pink and smiled.

'_Why must he be so sweet?!'_

"_Because I can be. You got a problem with that?"_ I laughed out loud to this when Reid faced my back and wrapped a protective arm around my waist.

'_I'll never let you go…' _I gasped and Tyler's eyes went wide.

'_Why did he just say that?! Oh my God…'_

"_That's what I'm thinking…does he still have feelings for you or something?" _

"_Not that I know of…I'll ask him about it whenever he wakes up."_

"_I wish I was him…" _I looked at him with confusion when he stared purposely at his arm around my waist. I made an 'o' shape with my mouth and he nodded. I slowly scooted toward Tyler to get out of Reid's grasp and Reid turned over to face Caleb. I got a good inch away from Tyler and stared into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Hi." I said to him softly. He smiled down at me.

"Hi." He wrapped an arm around me and I cuddled into his chest. We were both wide awake by now, but we just laid like that for a while…until Sarah and Kate woke up. Me and Tyler hurriedly shut our eyes to pretend we were sleeping and they both gasped with delight.

"Kate, hurry and get my phone of the desk." Kate dashed quietly to the desk and back, handing the Razor to Sarah. I saw a flash go off through my eyelids and inwardly groaned.

"I'm so posting this on Myspace." I squinted and saw Kate excitedly nod her head. Me and Tyler's eyes popped open and we sat up, the giggling girls stopping immediately.

"Umm, morning guys!" Sarah said trying not to laugh.

"We weren't asleep." I said in a mono tone. They took a second to process it and then looked at me frightened when I lunged for her phone.

"RUN!" Everyone stirred that was still asleep and the girls ran for the door. My eyes flashed black and they stopped. They looked even more frightened because now they knew they couldn't do anything. I looked at Sarah's phone and went through the menu to her pictures with my power. She looked scared but I probably didn't want to know why, but lucky for me, I found out anyway because that's when I saw it. Not only was there a picture of me and Tyler but there was another of her and Caleb and it was NOT something I should have seen of her and ESPECIALLY my brother! I quickly exited out of the pictures and my eyes went back to normal, so they were let out of my force field net.

"Oh my God." I stood there wide eyed and Tyler looked at me with concern.

"What?"

"She saw the picture of you and her when I saw you fucking." Kate said giggling. Tyler looked at me surprised.

"I told you to be quiet! Maybe then they wouldn't have found us." I looked at him with my jaw dropped and playfully slapped him on the arm. He started laughing as did everyone else.

"You guys are so loud!" We looked over to see Reid fully awake.

"Aww did we wake you up Reid-e-baby?" I said in a baby voice.

"Yea ya did." He said laughing. Within the next 7 minutes, everyone was awake and energized.

"Well me and Kate are gonna head over to our dorm and get our shower gear so we can bathe"

"Yea me too." I grabbed my stuff and we walked over to the girls' dorm after telling the boys that we would be right back. Once they got their stuff, we went into the empty showers. Basically everyone left on the weekends, so we always had this place to ourselves whenever we were actually here. We all stripped (A/N: they aren't lesbians or anything, but they feel pretty comfortable around each other) and hopped in the shower and turned the water on medium heat.

"So what are we doing tonight ladies?" Kate asked as I began washing my hair.

"Not sure, what do you think Ell?" Sarah asked.

"Nicky's?" I suggested, rinsing out the shampoo.

"Yea sounds cool. We'll just tell the guys and we'll go later tonight. But what do we do until then?" Kate asked. Before me or Sarah could answer, the door opened and I could see a head pop in.

"Um Dani?" It was Tyler.

"Yea?"

"Um me and the guys are gonna shower too and I thought I would tell you guys so you knew where we were in case we didn't get done before you."

"Alright thanks Ty." We heard the door shut and continued talking.

"I don't know about you Dani, but you and Ty equals an AMAZING match." Kate said.

"Well you heard Chase Kate. They have the identical half-heart scars and they both have each others missing piece PLUS they'll be destined to be together…all we have to do is wait for the moment it happens." Sarah said happily.

"Why are you guys so happy about this?"

"Because we think you guys would be cute together and you can finally fuck someone whose you boyfriend." Sarah said but covered her mouth. I looked down at my feet.

"I'm so sorry Dani, I didn't mean it the way it came out."

"It's fine. I get it. No worries baby!" She smiled lightly as did Kate.

Once we were all done, we got out and walked back to the dorms in our towels. Kate and Sarah went into their room to get dressed and stuff so I went into mine alone. I saw a pair of clothes lying out on my bed but I paid no attention to it. I got out a bra and a pair of bikini style underwear and put them on, drying out my hair quickly and brushing through it. While I was picking out my clothes, the door opened and shut. I looked up to see Tyler in nothing but a towel, with water dripping from the tips of his hair down his body. I swear I almost drooled. I looked down at my feet.

"Um I'm sorry, do you want me to-"

"No no. Your fine. Let me just get some clothes and I'll go into the bathroom." He nodded and I picked out a pair of dark jeans with holes all the way from the knees to my pockets, a purple tank-top and a white shirt that said 'Little Miss Trouble' on it.

I hurried into the bathroom and sighed a breath of relief. I changed and blow-dried my hair quickly, walking into my bedroom to see Tyler only in jeans. He looked over at me and smiled. I couldn't take it anymore. I walked over to him and gave him the most mind-blowing kiss I've ever given anyone. We wrapped our arms around each other and he started kissing back. We moved backward until we both fell on my bed, with him on top of me. I ran my hands down his muscular back and up his stomach. He held himself up with one hand and rubbed my leg with the other. He suddenly pulled away and I looked at him confused. He sighed.

"I'm sorry, I just…don't wanna go that far that fast." I smiled and gave him a peck on the lips, thinking of how insanely sweet he is.

"Don't worry, I'm in no rush. We're just making out, I won't force you into anything and I know you won't force me into anything." He smiled and nodded, agreeing with what I said. He kissed me again when Kate, Sarah and the rest of the guys walked in. Tyler and I quickly stood up and I handed Tyler his shirt. He put it on and Reid chuckled.

"So what are we doing besides hitting Nicky's later?" Reid asked. Everyone thought for a moment.

"How about we go see that scary movie Halloween, the remake by Rob Zombie?" Pouge suggested.

Everyone agreed and we all got ready to go since we checked the times and the next showing started in 26 minutes. Me, Tyler and Reid all took Tyler's Hummer while Pouge and Kate took his crotch-rocket and Caleb and Sarah took his Mustang. The way there was pretty silent, besides the random comments we made about the scenery. When we all got there, we got our tickets (Tyler got mine) and me, Kate and Sarah all bought individual popcorn so we could share with the guys and they got the drinks to share with us. We walked into the theater and sat in the row closest to the middle in the middle of the row (the best seat!) From left to right, it went: Pouge, Kate, Sarah, Caleb, me, Tyler and Reid. During the scene when the girl was getting raped, I watched in horror. One thing I hate more than ANYTHING was when people got raped. Tyler put his arm around me and pulled me into him, indicating that everything was okay and that it was just a movie.

"_I hate when they show shit like this…it's really sad."_ Tyler sent me a small smile.

"_I know, I hate it too. But it's just a movie, so try not to think much about it." _I nodded in agreement and watched to rest of the movie in peace. When the credits started rolling, I almost thanked God. Me plus gore equals **horrible****! **As we were walking to the car, Tyler told me that I should talk to Reid really quick. So when we were walking alone, I decided to.

"Hey Reid, um can I ask you something?" He nodded.

"Um earlier this morning, me and Tyler were talking and you were like…asleep I guess and you said 'I'll never let you go' while holding onto me and I wanted to know what you meant." He stopped walking so I stopped and looked at him closely.

"Don't take it in a bad way. In my dream last night or whenever it was, Chase was trying to take you; hurt you. So I must've just said it. Dani, you're like my little sister and I like our relationship as is. I really care about you, just not in that way. You and Tyler have a good thing going right now, and I love seeing you two happy. I wouldn't mess it up even if I did have the hots for you." I smiled and nodded. I hugged him and we continued walking to Tyler's car. Tyler stood there, waiting for us.

"_Did you hear what he told me?" _Tyler nodded, relieved at Reid's answer and got into the drivers seat as I got into the passenger seat before Reid could. He sat in the back and sighed.

"Now what?"

"Well it's already 6:15 so I'm pretty sure we're heading to Nicky's right?" Tyler nodded and that's when it happened. I saw another movie, but this time, a little more intense and it caused me to completely go into a state of shock afterwards for a good 3 minutes. The movie wasn't even really about me this time, it was about Chase. But it wasn't a memory...

'_I had a vision…'_


	10. The Vision, Nicky's & Courage?

When I opened my eyes, I **didn't** even realize where we were or what happened. I **didn't** know that I had started having a seizure because of the vision. I** didn't** know that Tyler AND Reid both saw and panicked. I **didn't** know that we stopped on the side of the road about 10 minutes from Nicky's. And I **didn't** remember being laid into the back seat while two of my best guy friends tried to help; one calling my brother, the other softly patting my head with his t-shirt he had taken off to use as a rag for me. I sat up and Reid had just got off the phone. They took a step back and I hopped out of the car, wobbling a little as I did so. Tyler held me up while throwing his damp shirt in the backseat behind me.

"Are you okay Dani? What happened?" Tyler asked worriedly. I looked into his eyes with confusion.

"I…I had a vision." The guys looked at each other and then back at me.

"What was it of?" Reid asked with slight hesitation. I chuckled.

"Don't worry, it wasn't even about US. It was about Chase."  
"I thought Chase was gone for good now? Why is he still messing with you Danielle?" I grimaced when Tyler used my actual first name. Just then, my brothers Mustang pulled up behind us and he jumped out, running to me and hugging me. He held my face in his hands when he pulled away and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Are you okay? What hap-"

"Caleb, she had a vision…about Chase." Caleb looked at Reid and then back at me. I sighed, slightly annoyed.

"Is it SOO BAD that I had a vision?! Like seriously, what's the big deal?"

"In order to have a vision, it's brought on by a lot of power. Someone, meaning most likely Chase," Tyler threw his hands in the air in exasperation, "probably sent the vision to you." Caleb said slightly eyeing Tyler because of his childish antics.

"How do you know he sent it to me?"

"Well I don't know that for sure, but the vision would be sent by a powerful being of another world, meaning they would be deceased right now. And since Chase has already been causing a lot of problems lately, I would assume it's him." I leaned up against the Hummer and sighed.

"Why does this stuff keep happening to me? I'm already sick of it." They nodded in understanding. Tyler looked rather angry and I pointed at him.

"And I understand Tyler that you aren't happy with Chase right now, but in a way, he helped us in the past couple of days." He looked up at me with sad eyes.

'_I can't trust the man who tried to take you away from me.' _I walked to him and hugged him.

_'No one can ever take me away from you.' _When I pulled away, I looked at the others.

"Let's just get to Nicky's. I'm fine but Reid," he looked up at me, "could you ride there with Caleb? I wanna talk to Tyler alone on the way there…" He nodded and I waited for them to get in Cale's car and drive past us. I watched Tyler climb into the driver's seat and I got in the passenger seat once again. Once he started driving, he started talking.

"So what was it about?" I looked out onto the road closely, like I was trying to memorize every aspect, every detail.

"Well, Chase was in the field where the Putnam Barn used to be. Where the ruins laid, there was a wooden cross in the middle with a person on it, almost like Jesus in the Bible?" He nodded and stopped at a red light. When the light turned green, I proceeded with the details.

"Well, I couldn't really tell who it was, but they had Pentagram symbols on their inner part of their wrists and on both sides of their ankles. But the symbols were almost like scars and they were glowing red. Then there appeared to be another cross with another person on it. They had the same thing going on, but they glowed black instead of red."

"Do you think the people could have been us? I mean when Chase first showed up in your dorm last night, those were the colors we turned when he brought us out to the woods behind where the Putnam Barn was…it's not a coincidence." I nodded. I knew what he was saying but it just didn't fit the rest of the vision.

"Well after I saw that, it showed Chase taking a knife and holding up to the person on his left and he said something like 'oh my gosh toe ay-oh-win two-mah-gouch eelaa?' I don't even have a clue as to what he said but that was what it sounded like," Tyler chuckled and I slapped him playfully, "Anyways, he took the knife and slit both of their wrists and red light spilled out, then when he did it to the other person, black light spewed out and I had no idea what was happening. But after that, it got all mixed up."

"What do you mean?"

"I know for a fact that it couldn't have been us up there on those crosses." He looked over at me briefly with confusion and then back to the road.

"How do you know that?"

"Because after he did that, me and you set the crosses on fire."

**Nicky's**

Caleb and Reid had just walked in the door when they saw Pouge rush up to them.

"So is she okay? What happened?" They directed him toward their usual table where Sarah and Kate sat, waiting patiently and also wanting an update. Caleb, Reid and Pouge all sat down and Caleb rubbed perspiration off his forehead.

"Chase sent Dani a vision on the way here. She went into shock, had a seizure. It was her body's way of trying to get out of the situation. She said it was about Chase, not us...but she seemed unsure."

"Well did she tell you what it was of?" Sarah whispered. Caleb and Reid both shook their heads.

"We didn't have a chance to ask. Tyler was being all angry because of Chase and she said she wanted to talk to Tyler alone by coming with him here." The group nodded and almost jumped at the sound of the opening door. When they turned, Tyler and I had sure enough been the two to walk in.

"About damn time," Sarah had stood up and hugged me before we all took our seats, "how are you feeling?"

"Eh better I guess." She nodded and Kate leaned in.

"They told us what happened, and I think that you should remember what I said to you last night when we were here. We will all get through this together." I smiled and we leaned over the table and hugged her.

"Thanks guys, it means a lot." That's when they all split up. Pouge and Caleb went straight to the foosball table while Tyler and Reid answered their calling to the pool table. Me, Kate and Sarah all sat at our table, drinking our Coke's and sharing some fries. Then Nicky came up onto the dance floor where I noticed that there was a nice flat screen TV, a karaoke machine and microphones. I smiled. He tapped one of the microphones and it screeched lightly.

"Hey guys. Just wanted to remind everyone that tonight's karaoke night!" Everyone clapped and whistled.

"So if anyone wants to give it a shot, come on up and tell me what song." He walked off the stage and stood behind the bar; curiously watching the crowd to see if anyone would go up. I looked back at Kate and Sarah and they smiled.

"I think you should go up Dani." Kate said smiling wickedly. I smirked.

"You think?" Both girls nodded and I got up. I walked over to Nicky and whispered the song to him and he put it on. I walked up to the microphone to say something before I started. Everyone's eyes were on me; including all of my friends.

"I dedicate this song to a certain someone; you know who you are." I said looking directly at Tyler. He smiled as "Get Back" by Demi Lovato began playing. Sarah and Kate cheered extremely loud and I smiled extra wide. (A/N: _italics _means the lyrics she's singing.)

_Don't walk away like you always do, this time._

_Baby you're the only thing that's been, on my mind._

_Ever since you left I've been a mess._

Back up:_ You won't answer your phone._

_I'll say it once then I'll leave you alone, _

_But I gotta let you know…_

The music started to kick up and all eyes remained on me.

_I wanna get back, to the old days, when the phone rings and I knew it was you._

_I wanna talk back, and get yelled at, fight for nothing like we used to!_

_Oh kiss me, like you mean it! Like you miss me._

_Cause I know that you do,_

_I wanna get back, get back with you._

Everyone whistled and cheered me on as the song rolled on. I smiled really big when Kate screamed "I love you Dani!"

_Don't look at me that way I see it in your eyes, _

_Don't worry about me, I've been fine._

_I'm not gonna lie I've been a mess._

Back up: _Since you left!_

_And every time I see you it gets more and more intense…_

_I wanna get back, to the old days, when the phone rings and I knew it was you._

_I wanna talk back, and get yelled at, fight for nothing like we used to!_

_Oh kiss me, like you mean it! Like you miss me._

_Cause I know that you do,_

_I wanna get back, get back with you!_

Nicky smiled and applauded. I always knew I was a good singer, but I had to be in a certain mood to do something like this…especially to have the guts to sing this to Tyler.

_You were the only one I wanted!_

_And you were the first one that I felt for!_

I took the mic out of the mic stand and started going nuts.

_Your the only one that I've been needing!_

_And I don't wanna be lonely anymore!_

When I finished the song, I swear an earthquake of whistles, claps, cheers and hollers erupted Nicky's and moved it! I bowed and walked back to our table and sat down. Nicky went up to the dance floor.

"Wasn't that amazing?!" Everyone cheered on. He told everyone that if they thought that they could beat me, they could give it a shot but no one moved. I laughed silently to myself.

"God you have some lungs on you!" Tyler said sitting down next to me. Reid smirked.

"Trust me Baby Boy, I already knew that." I smirked back.

"I'm pretty sure it was YOU that started screaming…was I THAT good?" (A/N: Their both referring to win they last had sex just in case you didn't catch that!) Kate and Sarah snickered and Reid played hurt. Tyler laughed. Just then, a woman came up to our table and refilled all our drinks.

"You were really good, their on the house." I looked over at Nicky and he winked.

"Looks like you've got some competition." I told Tyler jokingly. He looked over at Nicky and smirked.

"I think I can do better with you then he ever could." I choked on my Coke and they all laughed. My cell started vibrating and I looked at the screen.

'_Why is Pouge calling me?'_ I answered.

"Uh yea?"

"Hey, I'm heading back to the dorms. I feel like shit. You did good tonight El, but tell Kate I'm leaving. Can you give her a ride back to the dorms?"

"Oh yea no problem, Tyler won't mind. Feel better and thanks!" I hung up.

"Kate, Pouge doesn't feel good and he's leaving so me and Ty will take ya back." She smiled in thanks since she had like, 20 fries in her mouth and I laughed. We all hung out there for a while longer until we finally got bored and headed back. When I got to my dorm, Tyler stopped with me.

"So here I am." I said smiling. He put a hand on my cheek, leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips. I kissed back lightly as he backed me up into the door. My eyes flashed black and my door opened, causing us to stumble apart. I sat on my bed and he sat in front of me.

"You wanna stay over again?" He nodded like it was an obvious answer and I laughed. I got up and went into the bathroom. I put my hair up in a pony tail and changed into a tank top and pajama bottoms that were already lying in my bathroom. I walked back into the bedroom when something fazed me.

"Wait, you took your shirt off before we got to Nicky's so how did you get a new one?" He laughed as he took it off and set it on the bed opposite of mine.

"The power remember? Deals with doing whatever you want? Ring a bell?" I lightly smacked my forehead and giggled.

"Whoops, my bad." I laid down as he turned on my fan and he laid next to me.

"Tyler, can I ask you something?" He nodded.

"If we both like each other as much as we've confessed that we do, then how come we aren't…umm…?" I bit my lip unsure of what to say next.

"Why aren't we…dating yet?" He suggested. I nodded.

"Well I really don't know, I just never found the courage to ask you." He said looking away shyly.

"Well I think you should…" He took my hands in his and looked me in the eyes with pure confidence.

"Danielle Marie Danvers; will you be my girlfriend?" I giggled.

"Yes, Tyler Michael Simms, I will be your girlfriend." He smiled and when I thought he was leaning in to kiss me, he started tickling me! I laughed wildly as he continued to attack my sides.

'_God I love this kid…'_


	11. Not Again

When I woke up, I realized that Tyler wasn't there. In the spot where he had been sleeping next to me was a note.

Dani,

Sorry about leaving but I didn't wanna wake you up. You looked so innocent in your sleep…anyways, I left to take a shower and change out of last nights clothes. That probably would look a little suspicious, don't ya think? Haha well text or call my cell when you wake up baby D. I'm so glad we're together (: I love you!

Baby Boy.

I smiled and got up, grabbing my cell phone and digging through my drawers for an outfit to wear. I looked out the window and it seemed kinda windy and cold. This is what I like to call a 'Blah Day'. I took out a pair of dark jeans, a red tank top and a white zip up hoodie that said Danvers across the back.

'_Time to try out my powers.'_ I looked at the back of my shirt and changed it from 'Danvers' to 'Simms'. I smiled and put it on. I put on my black Converse and then texted Tyler.

'_hey baby boy (: I got your note. I'm going over to K&S's dorm.'_

I locked my door and knocked on Kate and Sarah's. Once it opened, I walked inside and sat on Kate's bed.

"So how was your night?" She asked quizzically. I looked down at my hands that were in my lap and smiled.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend." Kate gasped as Sarah walked out of the bathroom.

"What happened?"

"What did you say?!" Kate asked, completely ignoring Sarah. I looked up.

"Yes." Kate squealed with delight and hugged me.

"Okay what happened?" Sarah asked annoyed.

"Tyler and Dani are dating!" Sarah gasped and hugged me.

"Congrats." They both said.

"Thanks." My phone vibrated and I looked at the screen.

'_Okay baby D. I'll be over there in a little bit. I love you (:' _

"Awww!" I jumped away from my two sneaky best friends who had gotten behind me in time to read the text. Sure enough, I replied.

'_can't wait! Love you too!'_ I shut my phone and sighed dreamily.

**Pouge's POV**

I stared at the text message Kate sent me just now…

"Tyler and Dani are dating…" I repeated it over and over and tried to think it through:

'_What if he hurt's her? What will Caleb do? Why am I not okay with this?' _I didn't understand why I hated the idea so much. I was one of the people who was DYING for it to happen but things seemed to have changed and now I don't understand a single thing about it. To me now, it's all wrong. Their both my best friends and I should be overly happy for them but I'm not. I don't think I ever will be either. I laid down on my bed and thought about it, closing my eyes for a moment.

"You know," I sprung up and stared at the figure a few feet away, "I knew that there would be someone who interfered with their love." Chase stepped into view and I relaxed a little, remembering that he was on our side now. I started rubbing my head in frustration and I looked up at him.

"I don't know what happened to me. I mean, I have Kate and Dani's like a sister to me. I just don't understand my feelings." Chase sat down on the bed with me and touched my back. I looked down at my lap.

"Let's try an experiment." I looked up and Chase was no longer sitting next to me, it was Dani!

"Pouge, I want you," she said tracing a finger down my chest, "I want you so bad." She pushed me back onto the bed and started making out with me, slowly moving her body back and forth as she sat on my waist. I could feel that I was enjoying this way too much but I didn't try to stop it, I kissed back. I rubbed my hands dangerously low on her back as she started biting at my neck. I closed my eyes in pure ecstasy when she stopped abruptly and took my face in her hands. I opened my eyes and saw Chase.

"You can't do this!" He screamed…I sprung up in my bed, sweat pouring down my head and my body. I looked over at my alarm clock and it was 11:47am. I laid back down and breathed heavily…when it finally hit me.

'_I have feelings for Dani!'_

**Reid's POV**

I had just gotten the text from Kate about Tyler and El. I'm surprised that he had finally gotten the courage to ask her out but nonetheless I'm happy for the guy. I set my phone down on my dresser as someone knocked on my door. I looked at the clock; it was only 12:07. I opened the door to reveal a very panic-stricken Pouge. He rapidly shut the door behind him and pushed me back onto my bed as he paced in front of me.

"Man, what the fuck is wrong with you?" I asked curiously.

"I had a dream man…" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't go all Martin Luther King Jr. on me." He stopped pacing and glared at me.

"Reid! This isn't a fuckin' game alright? This is fuckin' serious!" I threw my hands in the air in defense.

"Alright alright, I'm sorry. But what happened? Why are you freaking out?" He massaged his temple while talking.

"I like Dani again." My eyes went wide.

'_You can't be serious…'_

"Why? You do know-"

"Yes Reid, I'm fully aware of the fact that she's going out with Tyler now alright? I get that…but I don't know what to do. I have Kate," I nodded in agreement, "and Dani is like a little sister to me…I just don't understand why I would have feelings for her ya know?" I nodded.

"Yea, been there done that. I kinda went through that for the past MONTH. But you just have to think of all the things you already have. You and Dani have a really good FRIEND ORIENTED relationship, Kate is an amazing girlfriend and you have all of us." He nodded.

"Yea I guess your right. But it's just, Chase came to me in my dream last night…he said something like 'I knew someone would interfere with their love' or something like that and…" He stopped and I knew he was embarrassed.

"Just tell me about the dream."

**Dani's POV**

Tyler had just come over to Kate and Sarah's dorm when Kate sat down next to me rather frustrated.

"I've texted Pouge like, 20 times and he still hasn't replied." I patted her back.

"I'll try to call him." Tyler said dialing Pouge's number. When he finally answered, Tyler gave Kate a reassuring smile.

"Hey dude, Kate has been texting you for the past half hour. Where are you?"

"I'm in your dorm with Reid. I didn't hear it ring. But Reid heard it right when you called. Tell her I'm sorry and that I'll head over to their dorm in a minute."

"Okay, is Reid coming with you?"

"Um no. He said he has plans with a cutie from English." Tyler sighed.

"Alright, tell him to call me later and I'll see you soon." They hung up and Tyler looked over at us.

"He said he was sorry and he was talking to Reid, but he's on his way here right now."

"Wait, usually when he needs to talk to someone, he would either go to me or Caleb…why Reid?"

He shrugged as my brother walked in, giving Sarah a peck on the cheek and a hug. Before he shut the door, Pouge walked in looking happier than ever. He walked over to Kate and gave her a mind blowing kiss. I looked over at Sarah who giggled and I laughed.

"Hey…there are virgins in the room here." Caleb said laughing. I looked around the room and then back at him.

"Wait…who's a virgin?" Caleb looked over at Tyler and Tyler blushed. I gasped.

"You are?!" Tyler nodded and I smiled.

"Aw that's so cute." After a while of sitting around and talking, I went into the bathroom to put on some eye shadow. I turned toward the door to see Chase. I jumped and refrained from screaming.

"I didn't mean to scare you." I laughed.

"It's fine…but um, why are you here?"

"I have something to tell you." I nodded and leaned in.

"There is someone in the Covenant who has taken a liking to you and it's not just Tyler. One of your friends whom you've had something to do with before is slowly falling for you." I gasped and shook my head.

"No. It can't be true…everything has been so good lately." He nodded.

"I know but sometimes you just can't control these things...and he refuses to do anything about his feelings he has for you until it will be too late."

"Who is it?" He shook his head.

"I can't tell you that…but it's who you'd least expect." In the blink of an eye he was gone. I sat down on the closed toilet seat with my head in my hands.

'_Not again…'_


	12. The Extremity of Love

**Kate's POV**

After a good 15 minutes, I was starting to worry about Dani. She had went into the bathroom to put on make up, so why was it taking forever? I knocked on the door a few times.

"Hey Dan, come on out." No answer. I looked back at the group and Tyler knocked, this time a little harder.

"Baby, open the door." Still no answer. Tyler's eyes flashed black and as soon as the door opened, Tyler rushed in and drug an unconscious Danielle out. He laid her down on my bed and shook her by her shoulders.

"Dani wake up," no response, "Baby D wake up!" I could see tears forming in his eyes when Caleb rushed onto the bed to get next to Dani.

"Dani, its Cale. Wake up please?" She didn't make a single move. She wasn't even breathing. Pouge pushed Tyler back, who slowly sat down on Sarah's bed and sobbed lightly but tried to hide it. Pouge started to perform CPR in hopes that she would respond. After several minutes, there was nothing. Sarah sobbed.

"She's dead?! What happened?! Move!" She pushed Pouge away and shook her a little more.

"Dani wake up!" I pulled her away, trying to stay calm but on the inside, I was dying. Pouge and Caleb picked her up and told Tyler to get the Hummer ready; we were taking her to the hospital. He nodded and rushed down the dorm's stairs when Reid walked past us in the hall. He stopped dead in his tracks and then turned to follow us. We were basically running so he jogged up next to me.

"What the hell happened?"

"We don't know," we ran out the door and got ready to climb into Tyler's car, "she went into the bathroom to put on make up and Tyler unlocked the door and she was just…laying there." I broke down in hysterics and Pouge came to my side comforting me. Tyler got into the drivers seat while Reid got into the front. El's head was in my lap as I stoked her cheek gently, her feet in Sarah's lap, Caleb next to her and Pouge squished in next to me. We sped fiercely to the hospital. I looked down at her and noticed something that was particularly unusual. I lifted her eyelid completly to reveal her eyes, her BLACK eyes which I had seen through the mere fraction of an inch of her eye that was open. I gasped and pointed. Caleb took a closer look.

"She's in a dreamless state," he looked at Tyler in the rear view mirror, "hurry."

**Dani's POV**

I woke up in a pure white room and automatically knew where I was; a hospital. I looked around the room to see Tyler and Caleb sitting next to me asleep, Kate sitting on Pouge's lap asleep and Reid and Sarah had just walked in. Sarah gasped and ran to me, enveloping me in a hug.

"Oh my God, I'm so glad your okay!" Everyone stirred awake at the sound of Sarah's voice. Tyler was next to hug me, then Caleb, then Reid, then Kate and then Pouge.

"So what happened to you?" Kate asked. I sighed.

"When I was in the bathroom, I saw Chase. He told me that…" I didn't want to tell everyone what he said because I wanted to find out who it was, "he was deeply, truly sorry about everything that's been going on," Pouge and Reid looked relieved, "and then I blacked out." I looked between Reid and Pouge quizzically. I knew that it was one of them because it sure as HELL wasn't Caleb that had fallen for me within the Covenant and Tyler is my boyfriend. But which one is it?

"So how are you feeling?" My head snapped up at the person speaking, whom happened to be Tyler.

"Much better actually…when can I leave?"

"They said if you were feeling okay then you could leave whenever you woke up." Caleb said with a genuine smile. I smiled back and sat up. Kate handed me an outfit that she had went back to the dorms and picked up. I changed while everyone waited for me in the waiting room and we signed me out and were on the go. We walked up to Tyler's Hummer and everyone stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"There isn't much room…your gonna have to sit on someone's lap." Sarah said chuckling. I shrugged and everyone piled in. Tyler in the drivers seat, Caleb in the passenger seat, Sarah, Kate, Pouge and then Reid. Since Reid was the closest to the door on the side that I was on, I hoped in and sat on his lap. I smiled back at him and he smirked back. I couldn't seem to get comfortable so I kept wriggling around. Reid leant up a little and whispered in my ear.

"If you keep moving around like that, something's bound to POP UP." I made a disgusted face and retorted but not in the way that I had wanted to.

"A sacrifice I'm willing to make." I thought about what I had just said and laughed.

"Okay that came out wrong."

"No I think you meant it." He smirked again and I playfully glared.

Tyler glared at Reid in the rear view mirror and Reid smiled innocently back. The ride back to the dorms was silent. I kept thinking of what Chase had told me but I really just needed to not worry about it. If they haven't done anything about it for a while now, what should make me think that now they will? When Tyler parked, we all piled out and I hugged Tyler tightly.

"What was that for?"

"I just want you to know that nothing and no one can ever come between us, okay?" He nodded and smiled. I gave him a peck on the lips and we proceeded into the building hand in hand. Then a thought entered my head…

'_Remember that someone loves you Danielle. And they will admit it soon…' _Chase really needed to lay off a bit. I knew that it was nice that he was at least warning me, but now I'm going to obsess over this and that's going to be horrible. I looked up at Tyler and smiled as he smiled back. When I turned to face forward again I noticed that Pouge was staring at me as we walked. When he noticed I was staring back, he quickly faced where he was walking. I looked over at Reid and he seemed down? U shouldn't he be happy about me being okay? He caught my glance and quickly looked away.

'_I have to talk to Kate and Sarah.' _When we got up by my dorm, I told Kate and Sarah that I needed to talk to them and that it was private. So we told the boys to go chill in their dorm until we went and got them. We shut and locked the door and they sat down on my bed.

"So what's going on with you?" Sarah asked worriedly. I took a deep breath.

"You know how I blacked out in the bathroom talking to Chase?" They nodded.

"Well he talked to me about something completely different than what I told all of you…he told me that someone within the Covenant has fallen for me. It's obviously not Caleb since he's my brother and Tyler and I are already in love so that-"

"That leaves Reid and…Pouge." Kate said sadly. I nodded.

"Exactly and as much as I hate to admit it, I hate that it's one of them. Chase said that I have had relations with them before so it doesn't narrow it down because I've had relations with them both…I don't know. Am I freaking out for no reason?" Sarah and Kate shook their heads.

"I think that it's a good thing that you came to us, especially Kate…" I looked at her with sorrow, thinking that her boyfriend is a possible candidate.

"I don't like this at all…their like my brothers and Pouge is your boyfriend and Reid is Tyler's best friend…I'm just really unsure about this." Kate got up and hugged her.

"Do I have to repeat what I said again? You know, about the whole 'we're gonna get through this together' thing?" She asked and we laughed as I shook my head. She smiled.

"Actually, you kinda just did." Sarah said laughing. Kate smacked her lightly on the arm and we headed toward heir dorm, not expecting what was coming...

**Tyler's POV**

We waited for the girls in Sarah and Kate's dorm for quite a while; an intese and awkward silence falling over the room.

"I really hope Dani's okay." Reid said sadly. I looked at him with a look of confusion. He sounded hurt? But why?

"Why? What did you do?" He shook his head.

"Nothing." Him AND Pouge both responded. I shook my head. _'Somethings not right here...'_

"What the hell is going on with you two lately? What?! Everytime Dani comes up in a conversation you guys get all weird! Have you fallen goo-goo over her or something?!" When those words escaped my lips, they both looked down at their feet. My jaw dropped as did Caleb's. I went up to Reid and punched him square in the face then back handed Pouge. They looked up at me shocked, covering where I hit them with their hands. I glared at them fiercely.

"Chase was already interfering with me and her…I don't need my BEST FRIEND'S doing it too." I sat down on Sarah's bed as Caleb sat down next to me, not even knowing what to say.

"Why?" Both Reid and Pouge looked up.

"Man I don't know. I talked to Reid and I pretty much got over it. He made me realize that it was wrong and that she was only like a sister to me."

"Wait…Reid? What did you say?"

"I told him that he already had an amazing girlfriend and that he didn't need to mess it up. Plus, he had all of us."

"You did that for me?" Reid shook his head no and I pondered.

"Then why?"

"I did it…because **I'M** the one whose in love with her...not Pouge."

**Dani's POV**

Me, Kate and Sarah had been standing outside the door and listening into the boys' conversation for the past 10 minutes and I gasped. When I walked into the room, I swear everything was in slow motion. I pointed at Reid.

"I demand you to stop loving me!" I screamed pointing at him. He looked up at me in shock and then shook his head.

"I can't do that…"

"And why the fuck not?! Huh?! Can't you stop killing me," everyone looked at me confused, "can't you just let me go? We can't be together Reid. I gave you so many chances and you never took any of them. You had your chance…why are you doing this to me? Even to Tyler, your BEST FRIEND?!" He stood up and got right in my face.

"Because even before we fucked I had always loved you and no matter how many girls I dated or how many other girls I fucked I could never get over you Dani! NEVER!" I sat down on Sarah's bed next to Caleb in shock. Truth is, this was all happening so fast that I could barely bring myself to respond.

"I never knew…" I whispered. I felt so small right then; I wanted to melt away into the floor boards. I looked up at him to see a sight I've never seen before. Reid Garwin was crying everyone, alert the troops. He got down on his knees in front of me.

"Elle, please. I'm not asking you to be with me…just don't think of me any differently. If they weren't here would you open up to me?" I looked away.

"I know that you have feelings for me," my head snapped up at him, "deep down inside of you, you love me back. If we weren't surrounded by our peers...your boyfriend, would you tell me the truth? Would you accept your true feelings for me?"

I blinked and he transported us to the Putnam Barn ruins. We were now both standing alone and he grabbed my shoulders.

"Would you?!" I was speechless. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. There wasn't a single word that could describe this moment.

Reid pushed me back a little so that I stumbled back and a bottle of Absolute Vodka appeared in his hands. He drank it down fiercely and thought nothing of it.

"Reid stop," I took the bottle away from him and threw it on the ground. He grabbed my hands and we appeared in my dorm. He pushed me up against the wall and stood over me, leering at a good 6 feet over my small frame, just like Tyler did.

"Reid, what are you doing?" I whispered. He ignored me. He rubbed his hands up and down my hips and licked his lips.

"Reid…" I whispered in a dangerous tone. He reached to undo the jeans I changed into earlier. I went to scream but his eyes turned black and even though I tried to, nothing came out. I went to hit him but he was holding me still with the power. He smiled wickedly.

"Your mine now." My eyes widened at the statement. I sent a thought out to everyone; even Sarah and Kate.

'_help?'_


	13. Preview:

Preview for chapters to come…

_**Preview for chapters to come…**_

**Situations get serious:**

"I wanna hear you scream Dani, like you always used to."

"Reid, just stop. This is gone far enough!"

**Secrets are kept:**

"You can't tell anyone about what happened! I would go to jail Dani!"

"ALRIGHT! I won't okay?"

**Love takes its toll:**

"Danielle I love you and I would be willing to jump off the edge of the earth for you…why can't you love me back?"

"I love Tyler and you know that! Plus, what you did to me, I'll never forgive you for!"

**For more than one couple:**

"Kate I can't be with you…I'm sorry."

"Pouge, I have something to tell you before you leave…"

"What?"

"…Please…just never come back."

"I'll be sure to remember that."

**Chase knows all, and is willing to tell:**

"Tyler I think you should know something about Reid and Danielle."

"What? What more could there be?"

**Secrets revealed? Or mere lies?  
**

"Dani why didn't you tell me?!"

"Tyler, I was ashamed and scared alright?! How did you-"

"Chase told me everything Dani! Everything!"

"I'm sorry that I got raped okay?!"

"Wait...raped?"

**Extremes are taken:**

"I can't live like this! I will not live my life as the Covenant's whore!"

"Then be with me as my girlfriend forever."

"I can't do that Pouge."

Then what are you going to do?"

"I'm leaving."

**Lives will forever change:**

"She's gone."

"What do you mean she's gone Caleb?"

"She's just…gone."

"We have to find her!"

"She obviously has had enough of this shit. She doesn't want to be found."


	14. Replay: This Is NOT The End

It was freezing outside that night. The night when everything changed. I still can't remember ever feeling this way before. It's so scary.. I never thought my own friends would treat me this way. I never thought we would break apart in the ways that we did.. I also didn't understand WHY is had to happen.. And to ME nonetheless? I sighed and took a small sip of my coffee. Looking down at my cellphone, I noticed the time. 11:43 pm.

_'Happy birthday, Tyler._' I haven't seen him since the other night, after what happened with Reid and I. I woke up this morning after passing out; realizing that all of it was just a sick dream. But what was I to know of it? I did what I had to do.. I ran. I ran until I couldn't run anymore and now, I'm missing Baby Boy's birthday. I'm sure none of them miss me anyways. Not a damn one of them.. Not even Caleb..

Tyler's Dorm: 3 minutes after his ascention

"Baby Boy, she'll come back.. She always does." Tyler still had his head in his hands. He no longer cried from the pain of ascending.. He cried NOW because of the love he had thought he lost that night.. The night Dani didn't return.. Tyler sighed, wiping away another tear, looking up at the group.

"I don't understand why things had to happen this way.. I don't know why she had to leave.. I mean, she realized it was only a dream, right? And that i would never do that to her, right?" Reid was exasperated at the thought of HIM being at fault for Dani's disappearence.

"She knows that Reid.. I just think that she has a lot on her mind right now.. Especially since you confessed your love for her tonight AND she's been dealing with Chase.. I think all we can do is-" Caleb stopped midsentence, for the the door had slowly creaked open. Dani's small figure appeared in the doorway and it was as if time had stood still. She cleared her throat.

"I need to speak to Reid alone, if no one minds." Everyone looked at their feet as they walked out the door towards Sarah and Kate's dorm, except for Tyler. He stole a quick glance from her for only a moment before exiting the room, and shed one last tear in her honor. As the door shut, Reid looked up at Dani with a remorseful expression.

"I am so so sorry Dani.. I didn't mean to upset you or-" He paused suddenly after noticing that she was walking closer. He closed his eyes and sighed happily when he felt he tiny frame pressed up againest his with her arms wrapped around him. They hugged for a moment in silence and then pulled apart.

"I'm sorry I ran out on you guys like that.. I know that you would never hurt me like that Reid.. I was just so confused, and I wasn't sure as to what I could do.." She sobbed lightly and sniffled, holding back the tears threatening to come out. Reid nodded in understanding.

"I know your meant to be with Tyler.. I get that. I just wanted to be able to finally tell you how I felt about you." Dani nodded and smiled.

"I'm glad you told me.. But I wish you would've told me earlier.." He shrugged, looking down at his feet.

"I know.. I'm sorry that I didn't.." When he looked up again, he found himself smiling. She returned the smile and they pounded knuckles; chuckling.

"Back to being best friends?" She nodded and they hugged once more. She took hold of his hand after the pulled apart and led him to the door.

"It's time to tell the others that everything is gonna be alright.."

Sarah and Kate's Dorm Room

Tyler's POV

'I'm so nervous to the point where I might be sick, and all I'm doing is sitting here waiting. I'm waiting for the love of my life to walk into Sarah and Kate's dorm and tell me good news. Hopefully the news we're about to get IS good..'

The sound of the doorknob turning caught everyone's attention and Caleb, who was pacing back and forth between the beds, had come to a halt. In walked Dani, who was holding the hand of a very happy Reid.

'Great.. She's probably gonna dump me..' She smiled lightly to the group, and gulped.

"I'm staying.. For good guys.. You know I would never leave you guys.. Especially over this." She walked over to me after letting go of Reid's hand and held out her hands, which I gladly took, and she pulled me to my feet and into a hug.

"And trust me Baby Boy, I will never leave your side ever again." I smiled against her shoulder and I instantly knew that everything was gonna be alright. I looked over at Reid and gave him a small smile, knowing that the night hasn't been going well for him. He reached out his fist and we punched knuckles.

"You know we'd never let a girl come between us, bro." I smiled.

"Yea yea, I know that.. NOW." I stuck my tongue out at him and laughed. I looked over at Dani briefly to see her hugging Sarah and Kate while talking to Caleb; probably apologizing to him for making him worry. I smiled and walked into their bathroom and looked in the mirror. Truth was, I looked like death. The minute Reid told me how he felt about Dani and the second she disappeared, I just lost it. I mean, I know she may have not been gone long, but it still felt like an eternity before she finally came back. I felt a pair of small arms wrap themselves around my waist from behind and I turned to face the culprit: Danielle. She smiled up at me and gave me a light peck on the lips.

"Everything can only get better from here baby." I couldn't help by smile.

"So your fully aware that you missed my birthday, correct?" She nodded sulkingly and sighed, looking away for a brief moment.

"Ahh, guess I won't be able to make that up to you now, huh?" She gave me a mischievious look, and I smirked.

"Oh really?"

"Yea, but I can't since you ascended.. Your too worn out for THAT sort of thing." And with that, she sauntered off, knowing she caught my attention. But that's okay, because she's ALLOWED to be mysterious. And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life trying to figure out why..


End file.
